Elsword: The Dead Wrong Choice
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: Raven's dead, Everyone's dead, undead... I couldn't think of anything else… I had this chance to make things right again! I shouldn't just let it slip away! Or should I have? Everyone's turning against each other! Everyone is evil! What have I done? RavenXAisha HAHAHAHA i just proved u can mix zombies with elsword XD Was a request by a guest reader
1. Dead, Undead

**Me: I am depressed…**

Everyone cried, today was the saddest day of their lives… Raven… Was dead.

Rena the elf sobbed the most at the funeral, Elsword did his best to comfort her, but it was never enough.

Everyone at the funeral was wearing black.

The setting was in complete sorrow.

The Elemental Master looked around and took in the sight. It would haunt her, forever, her best friend was dead. A loyal companion… A best friend. Dead… Gone… For good.

The Lord knight, looked at Aisha, her eyes were watering. He had always known Aisha had a small crush on the Blade Master, although Rena was the one that loved him the most. The Code Empress stared quietly, she was sad, but didn't show it. Her golden eyes watered just like Aisha's purple eyes, and slowly they began to flood making the nasod use her arms to wipe the tears away. The Deadly Chaser tried to comfort her, but nothing would work on this tragic day.

Elsword went onto the stage where Raven's body lay in a coffin, arm's crossed with his sword, Elsword pulled his out, and set it inside with the body.

The prayers were said and the body was buried, Raven was dead… No one could accept it, and things went into chaos with the Elgang.

"I cannot stand this! This is all Rena's fault! She allowed Raven to be her human shield so she could escape and continue to live on for thousands of more years! Raven deserved to live, not her!" Eve had lost her temper.

"MY FAULT!?" The Grand Archer had screamed, "I DIDN'T USE RAVEN AS A HUMAN SHIELD!"

"YES! YOU DID! YOUR GREEDINESS WITH YOUR BOW AND ARROWS HAVE BEEN DOING NOTHING, BUT USING _US _AS HUMAN SHIELDS!" The white haired girl took the elf's bow and snapped it. Rena lunged herself at her.

"GIRLS!" Elsword and Chung tried to separate them.

"We're all feeling sad right now! Raven would've never wanted us to fight like this! The best thing to do is to let it go!" Chung said with tears.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! LET IT ALL GO!" Rena stomped away from the gang.

Eve ran the other direction.

"WAIT! GUYS! Can't we talk this out!" Elsword tried to catch up with Eve while Chung did his best to keep up with Rena.

Aisha was alone.

"_If Raven were here none of this would've happened." _She looked to her black shoes.

No one knew that on that day, the whole Elgang would be no more.

. . . . .

HALF A YEAR LATER

**Rena's POV**

"_That bitch Eve thinks she can tell me it's all my fault Raven's dead? I don't think so!" _I hit a zombie in the brain core with an arrow, but stabbed the arrow in by hand since my bow was broken.

"_Broken my only bow, the only bow I could ever own, the one I've used all those years around Raven!" _I stabbed another one and another, chuckling darkly to myself.

I was no longer pure of mind.

"IF I SEE HER I'LL KILL HER!" She screamed to the world.

**Chung's POV**

"_W-Why am I hiding? I-I can't be scared! NO! I can't… I'm not scared, but I am scared of death. Or am I? I'm so confused, if only I were as brave as Raven… Oh right… He's dead… That bastard just HAD to die… Leave… Dead… I'm gonna die too… In black… Blood… Lots of blood." _I was hidden underground in Eve's lab. _"Cure! Cure! I must find a cure!" _

Eve… I can't believe she abandoned her lab when everyone needed her the most! I drank the last bit of alcohol I had left.

"How far can I throw this Chung?"

"Well we'll just have to throw it and see huh, Chung?"

I threw the bottle across the lab, "Score!"

The mad me laughed and cried at the same time, making a choking noise full of crazed glee.

**Eve's POV**

"Hmmf… What a disturbing sight." I walked through the woods.

Zombies are everywhere. How could such a thing be even possible? How could those stupid monsters become powerful enough to revive themselves from the dead?

Moby and Reby floated by me, both soaked in putrid black blood.

"_And this is all Rena's fault… If she could have been a strong enough to get close to a monster, this would never have happened. But it could also be my fault…" _I giggled. _"Although the black does seem to go well with my colors, bring me more! Let me walk on this royal carpet and let it last forever!" _I laughed like the corrupt nasod I was.

**Elsword's POV**

This is not good… I stabbed a reviving zombie in the brain core with the new sword I had forged.

"_Raven? Why'd you have to die?" _

I walked through black, that's all I could see… Black.

"_I wonder how the others are doing. I can't believe it's already been six months since I've had any contact with them." _

"_Well just stay strong bro." _

"Sis?" I looked around. No one was there, but a bright red flashed to the side of the building, leaning against the wall. "Sis?"

"Els, why don't you just give up? There's no point in fighting anymore, just be undead and rot away."

"What! How could you say that sis?"

"I'm saying it because I don't want you to suffer anymore."

"That's a lie!" I was about to give a punch when I realized it was a zombie that was coming close to me. There was a whole group of them!

"Sis?" I killed them all. "SIS!?"

**Aisha's POV**

I walked down the dark street. Ever since the Elgang had broken up, things were in chaos. The streets were black with demon blood mixed with red from the innocent lives that were taken.

I held a staff close, bathed in black blood. The demons were so strong, they couldn't die. They always came back, undead.

A few rotting glitters started to moan and stand back up, but I quickly hit their rotting bodies down and gave them a clean hit to the brain core.

I hadn't seen anyone from the Elgang in a long time.

"_I wonder how everyone is doing… This undead thing is giving me the creeps." _I shivered. _"What's the point in even doing this? Everyone's dead…" _

"Hahh… Hahhh…HAHHH!" I began laughing out loud on the dead street, a few zombies heard and came, but the genius me swung my staff around still laughing.

"Hahhh I'm a genius right?" I said to the dead bodies.

It was sadly true. Everyone was dead.

"_But what am I supposed to do about it? Seek guidance from the devil?" _I chuckled darkly to myself smashing an undead humans head.

(YEAH I MIXED ZOMBIES WITH ELSWORD! XP)

"_Seek guidance from the devil? How about his brother?" _ A voice echoed throughout my mind.

I looked around shocked, "HUH!? WHO SAID THAT?"

"Calm down." Someone appeared from a building. He was human, or maybe dead… I don't care anymore.

"Whaddya want?"

"A deal."

"Dealzahh…. ?I don't make deals with strangers with purple hair?" outside I sounded drunk, but inside I'm still normal… I hope.

The stranger had purple hair like mine, yellow eyes and a funny looking purple and white cloak.

"So you've never wanted this to happen?"

"Nuuuuhhh… I don't care what happenz in life anymore… EVERYONE SHOULD JUST DIE!" I laughed out loud hitting my staff against a few metal poles.

"Right… So, you don't care about Raven anymore?"

I paused, Raven… It's been a long time since I've thought of him. Who is this guy?

"Ahhh, I see I wrung a bell. Very well then… Since I won't be needed." He slid on his heels and began walking away.

"WAIT!" I shouted catching up to him. "What exactly do you want?"

"A deal."

I was silent, I guess I should listen to what this guy has to say, it's not every day I see a human walking around.

"Uhhh…Ummm what kind of deal?"

"Well, yes I am the devil's brother, Apparently he's beating me at our little game to see who can destroy this pitiful world first. Sadly he's winning, but he can't win until you and your little Elgang is gone."

"They're alive?"

"Yes, but barely themselves."

"Please! How can I fix this all?"

"QUIET! Let me explain this all first. I am the demon king, I came to grant your wish and reverse THIS ALL to the day when Raven was attacked, but you must make A DEAL with me first. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "What's THE DEAL?"

The demon king rolled down A GIANT scroll that easily had over a million words on it. "I promise you, it will work."

I couldn't think of anything else… I had this chance to make things right again! I shouldn't just let it slip away!

"Where do I sign?"

He gave me a bat winged pen, here, and I'll also need some of your blood down here." He pointed.

"B-Blood?"

"Oh I'm sorry, are you too scared of getting a little cut compared to living in a world full of the undead?"

"N-No!" I quickly scribbled my name down. Blood… Blood… Oh a bottle.

I smashed the glass bottle against the wall and crushed the broken pieces in my hand twitching. _"Easy Aisha, this is to save everyone!" _I flicked the pieces away and squeezed my blood onto the scroll.

"Good choice~" The stranger disappeared into a vortex of darkness. Or was I dead? I don't know…

"Kah…" I began to cough, BLOOD? Black blood? BLACK! I coughed more out, and more.

Somethings… Tearing up my back! IT HURTS!

. . . . .

"Aisha! Look out!"

"Huh?" I ducked, a giant cannon ball almost hit me in the head! Wait… Am I back in the dungeon where Raven was killed? RAVEN!

There he was! Looking as good as ever! Everything was so bright I had to rub my eyes, It's been a long time since I've seen the actual ground.

"WAIT! RAVEN LOOK OUT!" I lunged at him and pushed him away from his murderer. A shadow.

"LIGHTNING BOLT! CHAIN FIREBALL! CYCLONE! M-" Rena tackled me down.

"Aisha! It's dead!"

"Ohhh…" I rubbed my head awkwardly, "Sorry."

Raven was shocked, "Aisha… You saved my life, thanks."

"Heh, no problem." Well it looks like everything is back to normal. I smiled.

"_Hehe no it's not." _

"Huh?" Everyone cringed in pain, something was happening. I had the same tearing sensation in my back that I felt earlier. "Demon king, what the hell is this?"

"_Pffft, I am the Devil's little brother, what did you expect, for me to just let you give me some blood and sign a piece of paper and then everything will be cherries and lollipops again? Sorry kid." _


	2. Back to life, but dead

"WHAT!" I looked around, everyone was in pain, and everything went red. The last thing I remembered was black after that.

. . . . .

"Mmmmf…" My arms finally moved and I lifted myself up off the ground.

Where was everyone? Where was I? Wait… This is Altera, yeah I'm here, but, it's not black, RED? Is this blood?

I looked down to my hand, red everywhere, dead bodies. What is this? My wobbly knees finally stood up straight. I walked through the streets, everything was too quiet. Where should I go? Last time I make a deal with the demon king, this is terrible!

The bloody sight was so gruesome, but I continued through, I see someone!

"Eve?"

She looked back to me, was that Eve? "Oh a witness is here! A witness for my glory." She was drumming her fingers to her bloody palm, "Look, isn't my blood marvelous? Black, not red, so different. So beautiful. A Nemisis."

What was Eve wearing? It looked nothing like her Code Empress clothes. "Where are Ophelia and Oberon?" I looked around.

"Who?"

"Your two nasod servants."

"Nasods? The only one I have are Moby and Reby, I am an enemy to all nasods, I've taken so many, human lives, demon lives, nasod lives. Lives." She giggled.

"Eve? Are you okay?"

"Marvelous! Absolutely well! I have never been so happy in my life!"

"Who did this? Who killed all of these people?"

She looked shocked, "You mean! You did not know it was me? How could my work go unnoticed?" Her hands clenched into a fist. "Maybe… I need to give you another look." She grabbed Reby who was now a spike and lunged herself at me.

I teleported away from her and ran, I'm so confused!

"Get back here!"

. . . . .

How long have I been running? It feels like it's been hours; I gasped for breath. I'm no longer in Altera, I think I'm at Velder now.

It's impossible to tell; it's red everywhere! The only sound was the sound of my shoes. "What do I do? What do I do?" I bit my lip. Maybe I should go looking for everyone, but are they even alive? That's the question that kept stabbing at my mind.

Is someone laughing at me? Wait… Laughing? I looked around. I hear laughing! A sign of life! I ran to it… At least I think I was.

"R-RAVEN?"

What was he doing? He was holding some woman while sitting on the ground and laughing. As soon as he heard me he looked my way, there was blood all over his face! His mouth!

"A girl! You don't know how long I've waited for an actual living girl to come, do you know how much of my prey Elsword kills off? I swear I need to get rid of him. Prey is no fun when it's not fresh."

I backed up, he stood up and slowly walked towards me, W-What is going on with Raven? He looks like an animal, he wiped the blood off of his face. He didn't look like a Blade Master, his hair was all spiked up, his claw was black and revealed, not covered or restrained.

"Why do you back up little girl? It's not going to hurt… much."

"R-Raven what are you doing?" I shivered.

"Huh? So you already know my name. Interesting."

Wait blood on his face? "Vampire."

"Why does everyone think that?" He paused, "Just because all the prey around here is bathed in blood? That's not my fault, I didn't do this, Elsword did."

"E-Els?"

He sighed, "I'm and incubus." And smirked widely.

This isn't right… Elsword killing people? Eve killing people? RAVEN AN INCUBUS? What's next?

I teleported away, this isn't right!

I kept teleporting, and teleporting away, I was out of mana, definitely, that's not going to stop me. I bumped into someone and fell down.

"O-ow…"

"Hummm? A human?" the stranger sniffed the air.

Oh no! A dark elf!

She turned around and faced me.

"R-RENA!?"

"H-How do you know my name?" She hissed at me.

What happed to her! Her skin was dark… VERY DARK…. Her hair was pink like chloes? She didn't have her hair let lose, it was a pony tail and she wore an outfit NOTHING like her Grand Archer uniform ( Wind Sneaker pink not green ) The only thing that was the same, were her eyes.

"Rena what happened to you?"

"I don't usually tell stranger things like this, but I have no one to talk to anymore since I've killed everyone already. Okay." She sat down and acted as though everything was normal, "So I was once a normal elf of holy goodness… Yatta yatta yatta holiness, but then El was destroyed. I could've chose to die along with my people, but I felt like I had to do something and save El. So I stripped myself of any holiness and became a dark elf, I'll admit I was sad at first, but now I feel great! So much power! I had an army, but I killed them all. They were all going to betray me, so I killed them. Killed them… And many others. It was wonderful."

I shook in fear at Rena's crazy aurora. This wasn't Rena, it wasn't Raven I saw either! Nor was it Eve! Elsword killed all those people? Where's… Chung?

"Well enough talking. Leave me alone."

She stabbed me in the arm with a throwing knife! I cringed in pain, IT STUNG! "Ah!" My eyes started to water, "What was that fo-?" I looked around. No one was there.

I pulled the now red knife out, it hurt a lot! Wait… Is that POISON? Oh no! There was no town for miles! Where am I going to get medicine for this?

I examined the knife. This poison… It's a slow kind… The one that takes a long time to work, but has many more side effects the more you wait. I looked through the forest, but there was nothing… The trees were dead, plants dead, everything dead… I ran back to town, I don't want to die! I don't want to die! There must be SOMETHING there that can help me!

My energy was draining, first symptom. So I used it all up to teleport to the town.

. . . . .

My stomach was hurting, I ran to the empty shopping plaza, everything was rotten since no one was alive. Well no zombies at least. No medicine. I'm going to die...

I walked out of the shopping plaza and found a tree to sit under, a dead one, but it was still a tree. I looked up to the sky, it wasn't blue anymore, it was red, and the sun was red. Red… Red…

My eyelids came down, the only thing I could do was wait for my death.

. . . . .

I woke up… Wait, I WOKE UP? I looked to my arm, the sleeve was rolled up and my arm was bandaged up. There was no tree or red sun, I was in someone's house?

"Looks like you're up." Someone said.

Wait I know that voice. "Raven?"

I looked to my left side and saw Raven's golden eyes staring intensely at me, with his hand underneath his chin and propped up on his leg.

"Did you do this?"

"No a magic leprechaun dragged you over here and told me to take care of this young lad he found."

I giggled. Raven's sarcasm, I really missed that.

After a moment of giggling I sighed, "You should've just let me die, how'd you get the poison out anyway? I haven't seen any medicine around here."

He was quiet. "I sucked it out."

I blushed, Oh my god… Don't imagine things like that Aisha.

"So do those friends of yours really mean that much to you?" He asked as though he didn't know them.

"Wait, you don't know them?"

"No, just Elsword."

"W-WAIT! How did you know about the others?"

"You kept whispering their names while you were asleep. Eve, Chung, Elsword, and Rena? Right?"

I nodded.

"Then how about we make a deal?"

OH NO! NO! NOT ANOTHER _DEAL!_

"What is it?"

"I'll help you get your friends back, as long as you let me feed off of you." He smirked.

FEED ON WHAT?

(no this story does not have lemon xD )


	3. It's Still Here!

**Me: *cough cough* I am sick TwT**

**Aisha: O: don't worry Cheryl! We'll be here to entertain you until you feel better! **

**Elsword: Yeah! **

**Aisha: Angkor! Let's put on a magic show!**

***for a mage the magic show sucks?***

**Aisha: AND NOW FOR MY NEXT-**

**Me: DX SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! *throws pillows* **

**. . . . .**

"Uhhhh… Ummm… I have to go!" I quickly sat up, got off the bed, and ran to the door, but before I could leave Raven's claw swiftly closed it and he leaned towards me with an evil grin.

"Hmmmm~, I would think my deal is pretty fair. Don't you?"

His eyes looked like they were piercing through my soul, "N-no it's not fair at all!"

"How so?" he kept looking at me, what was he doing?

"I think I can handle myself just fine! I don't need your help! Please let me go." This was so awkward; I've never imagined Raven could turn into an incubus!

He sighed and shrugged letting the door go, "Suit yourself."

I took the chance and walked past him. Where do I go? I still don't know how to change anyone back! I have to find the demon king! But where is he? Well I might as well keep walking.

The sky was still red. Everything was still dead. "DEMON KING! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed to the world.

_"What do you want?" _a familiar voice echoed through my head.

"I want you to make things back to normal!"

_"I already have, there was just one catch. Everything would be MY VERSION of normal." _

"YOUR VERSION OF NORMAL IS HELL!"

_"Exactly. I created a world with no El, if there was no El, you would've NEVER met any of your friends and everything would be corrupt. Rena would never have been a pure elf, but a dark elf. Eve would be a corrupt nasod, Chung would end up like his father; being controlled by his armor, and Elsword has always had evil power within him, but you're the only pure one here… For now." _

So that's what happened to Chung! His armor is in control of him! "Change it back!"

_"No can do, there's no way you can. Sorry." _He giggled.

"There has to be some way!"

_"I don't think so." _

"Well… At least explain to me why RAVEN is an incubus!"

_"A what?" _

"An incubus! YOU MUST KNOW WHY!"

_"Incubus…. Incubus? There was no incubus in my world… You're sure?" _

"YES! I saw him feed off of a woman and everything!"

_"Ummm…" _I'm pretty sure I heard some papers shuffle. _"That's… interesting… Did you happen to have a crush on him?" _

I blushed, I was too embarrassed to tell people I have a crush on Raven.

"Y-Ye No!"

_"Well… It could be that… On the deal we made, it said Raven would be IN CONTROL of everything in my world, but the writing is so smudged it looks like it says INCUBUS of everything." _

"How can there be such a big typo?"

_"I don't know! This scroll is more than three thousand years old!" _

"How? How could you even know about us when we weren't even born?"

_"Actually Rena, was born a day after this was made, I always know what happens in the world and I am a VERY patient creature. You're on your own kid, not even I know how to reverse this, although it's wonderful!" _

"It's not one bit wonderful!"' I screamed, but nothing replied.

What do I do? What do I do! There has to be some way to reverse this all!

Just then I heard something, cluttering and clanging, the sound of armor! "Chung?" I looked back, there he was, his face covered by his now black and red mask, not white and blue. It wasn't him anymore.

"How do you know my name stranger?" His voice was different; it was more deep and angry.

Wait! Chung's armor is in control of him! Wasn't it El that powered Chung's armor? That means El IS STILL HERE! Just… Corrupted.

"You're on my territory." He growled.

Will I have to fight Chung? I looked around, knowing him, he would easily find me; and he isn't very much of the giving up type if you know what I mean. I should just run away again.

I tried to teleport away, but… I couldn't? What's going on?

Chung jumped at me from a high height and smashed his cannon to the ground, I dodge rolled away from him just in time, but I could hardly gain my balance again. I tried to attack him with a fireball, but when I used my staff; nothing came out?

"W-What?"

The black armored puppet lunged himself at me. I dodged and dodged, but that's all I could do; dodge. What am I going to do! I kept yelling to myself. There was only one other thing I could do. I wasn't going to like this, "RAVEN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs so that it made a gigantic echo through the emptiness.

I heard running footsteps, they were coming quick! I knew Raven was fast, but not THAT fast. It is Raven right?

I was dead wrong. In front of me was the idiot red head I once knew, his eyes were completely white, he looked possessed; they glowed as he stared from Chung to me. His eyes stopped at me. I gasped and he lunged himself at me. Like before, all I could do was dodge, but that was almost impossible! He was so fast! Way faster than I've EVER seen him.

Wait… I just realized why I couldn't use my powers! El was the thing that took them away when I wore that ring! So that means… If El was gone wouldn't they be as well? But I'm assuming that El may still be here, maybe I can get them back!

**Me: Thank god the magic show is over *goes back to playing games* **

** Rena: Okay! I guess it's my turn! *gets out giant accordion***

** Me: Rena are you sure you know how to play that? O.o**

** Rena: How hard can it be? :) **

** *Screeching, loud random noises and high pitched singing***

** Me: MAKE IS STOP DX *covers ears* PLEASE R&R READERS SO I HAVE AN EXCUSE TO GET OUT OF THIS! Oh look at that Rena someone just PMed me! I'm gonna go check it in the- *jumps out of bed and runs* **


	4. Guardian

**Me: Raven… Why are you such a perv in this fan made comic. O.o**

**Reckless Fist: Huh?**

**Me: You're making Rena think of perverted things O.O **

**Reckless fist: Again… Huh?**

**Me: XD **

**In comic: **

**Everyone down and defeated. **

**Ran: Hah, you think you can come in here and defeat me? I still have 36 bars of HP left.**

**Rena: Ummm… Ran you're looking up my skirt. **

**Ran: *lets go of Rena* Oh my apologies.**

**All the boys: *come back from the dead* RAAAAANNNNNN~ *_* *Murders all 36 bars of Rans HP***

**. . . .**

**Raven *reckless fist*: Rena, let me and Elsword check on Sasha's body. **

**Rena: I'm not sure I should….**

**Raven: *seductively* Rena… You have no idea of what Chloe could've done to her, let us handle this. **

**Rena: *THINKING REALLY PERVERTED THINGS***

**Me: O.o whoa…. How did I find this again?**

**. . . . .**

**Me: XD**

**Raven: I would never do something so perverted! **

**Elsword: Yeah you would, RF is the perverted one that uses his arm to flip girls skirts up, BM is the normal one. **

**Me: o.o …. BM you're my new favorite *grabs BM's arm and runs***

**RF Raven: D:! BM! *RAGE***

I looked around. Where was Raven when I needed him? My arm got slashed multiple times by Elsword's sword; I was still weak from the poison that Raven had… EXTRACTED out.

Chung fled while Elsword's attention was stuck on me.

"Elsword! What's gotten into you?" I held onto my bleeding arm. I have to hide! Have to hide! The only place I could run to was the town, so I ran FOR MY LIFE with blood dripping down my arm; Elsword was right behind me, but eventually I lost him once I got there.

I went inside one of the buildings; it must've been someone's lab before. There were cluttered papers, vials and broken bottles. The lighting looked orange from the dimming lights. There was a closet! I ran to it and closed the door, it was one of those window blinded like doors, I slowed my breath down; I could hear a door creek open and footsteps approach. _Please leave! _Was all that went through my mind. I watched what was going on outside nervously. Elsword pushed all the papers of the desks and clawed at the desk making a very irritating noise that made me gasp and cover my ears flinching.

He heard.

There was a red flash, he was right in front of the door now! _Sniff sniff._

I could see his eyes, they were snow white and glowing! He walked the other direction thank god! All the tension that built up just had to come out; so I sighed a quiet sigh of relief, WRONG MOVE! He was back at the door.

"I see you~" His deadly voice chimed with a ghostly echo.

Before he could twist the doorknob, someone tackled him down, I could hear a battle going on, but it was hard to see.

"GAH!" It was Raven! He sounded like he was getting hurt!

Elsword growled and whined, it was like he was a dog! I could hear swords clang, but they were going so fast! It was hard to tell if they were even using swords!

I heard quick footsteps, the sound of someone fleeing. A body plopped down onto the ground, leaning against a wall. "Aisha…" Raven breathed, "You can come out now."

It was Raven right? I don't want to make another mistake again considering last time I called for Raven!

"How can I trust you?" I whispered.

"Because I saved your life, TWICE." He sighed.

Elsword wouldn't have known that I was poisoned by Rena's knife. I twisted the door knob and peeked out, there was Raven, and he was bleeding by the gallon load!

"RAVEN!" I ran up to him and tried to treat his wounds, but I couldn't use magic! What's going on with my magic?

He held up his claw, "It's okay, I'll heal quickly."

"No you won't! Not with wounds like that!" I shredded off pieces of my cloak and wrapped it around his wounds.

He chuckled, "So you really do care about me even though you know what I am."

"Of course I do! You're my friend! We've always been friends!" I tightened the knot at his arm. There was a DEEP slash at his stomach, "Ummm, could you…"

He laughed loudly, "Don't worry, there's no need to, see." He showed me the cuts on his arms. They had all healed! "But I'll be keeping this." He brushed his cheek against the cloth that I had used to wrap up his arm.

"Hey!" I tried to snatch it back, but he kept swinging it away from me. "Fine." I gave up with a grumble.

"Why didn't you defend yourself against Elsword?" He finally asked looking at my arm.

"I-I don't know… I tried to use magic, but it wouldn't work." The blood had drenched the sleeve of my cloak.

"Here let me." He took my arm to his lips and licked the wound.

"WHA-?"

He let go, I stared in wonder. The slash had closed up!

Raven licked his lips and sucked the blood off of his hand. I slapped him like Eve had taught me too,

_The slap, Is a common technique used by humans to show their anger or embarrassment. She walked up to Elsword and smacked him on the cheek._

"_HEY! What was that for Eve?"_

"_I was simply giving Aisha an example." _

"Don't ever do those things without asking me!" My face was red with embarrassment or anger? I don't know.

He laughed, "If I were you I'd let my savior do anything he wants."

"I didn't ask for you to save me!"

"But you're glad I did." He smirked.

I blushed and looked away. "I'll only thank you this time… So thanks."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

"Although I do still wonder what happened to my powers, I could use them earlier." I sighed.

"Maybe you should ask the demon king again."

"But how do I get in contact with him?"

Raven shrugged, "I have no idea."

"WAIT! How do you know about the demon king?"

"I thought I heard someone yelling to the world. I thought it was you, but I didn't know you were in trouble until you called, and you still don't think you asked for my help?" he chuckled.

"F-Fine! So I did ask for your help."

He patted my head, "it's okay."

My stomach growled.

"Oh, you're hungry. I forgot you're the only normal one here, so you need food."

"But sadly, I haven't seen any food here in a while." I began to tear up, "You wouldn't happen to have a nice juicy steak with you?" I almost started to drool just thinking about food. I haven't eaten, for hours. Or days… I forgot.

He shook his head, "Sadly, there's no food here. Unless you like to eat dead tree bark."

"So I'm going to die starving!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt, "I CAN'T DIE STARVING! I CAN'T DIE AT ALL! I HAVE TO LIVE TO HELP EVERYONE! I CAN'T-"

His nasod claw slapped my mouth shut, "It's okay, I'll find or think of something. I won't let my prey die for something so small."

PREY? He still thinks of me as food!

"Meanwhile, I think you need to rest!"

"B-but I'm fine! I need to contact demon king as soon as-."

He motioned for me to stop, "You can do that tomorrow, you've been through enough today and being as you are in this world you'll need all your strength."

"What strength? I've lost all of my powers." I sobbed.

"Didn't you hear me when I made a deal with; I said I would HELP you find your friends. I'll be your strength."

"B-but you said that I'd have to feed you!"

"I need something out of it." He smirked and placed his forehead against mine so we made direct eye contact. "Do you hate me Aisha?"

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Then why do you look so scared of me?" his voice chimed.

"I'm not scared of YOU, I'm scared of EVERYTHING ELSE."

"Then wouldn't you think that the deal is pretty fair?"

"N- I-I don't know." I have to get out of here.

"Well… Even if you don't care about me, I'll still protect you."

I blushed, I know Raven was an extremely gentle, protective and selfless person, but I never imagined HIM of all people to be the one that wanted to protect me so much! His words sounded like they were something you'd hear a lover say.

He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his back. All I could do was blush. "H-Hey!"

Raven chuckled, "You know I can force you to do whatever I want." I looked back and saw his grin while he looked back to me.

"T-That's not fair!"

. . . . .

The next thing I knew was that I was plopped down onto a bed.

"Stay here, I'll try to find some food."

So I did what he said and snuggled under the covers. A door creaked open and closed and the darkness settled in.

. . . . .

"DEMON KING! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Sheesh, you never give up do you?" I heard the same gleeful voice.

"What happened to my powers?" I got down straight to the point.

He sighed, "I just woke up from a nap! And that's ALL you have to ask me?"

"Well, no… What happened to Elsword? Why Is he acting so strange?"

"I've already told you, Elsword has ALWAYS had evil inside of him. Ever since he came into contact with the dark El." '

Now I remember!

"So what happened to my power! I could use it before!"

He sighed, "If you're such a GENIUS, I would expect you to figure it out by now."

My face flushed.

"Since you do not belong in this dimension, it took a while for the universe to realize that you were here."

"B-but! If I didn't belong here! Then why am I still alive?"

"Because, when you signed the deal with me you agreed to take a very dark energy that would allow you to be a part of my universe."

"Well I don't want to be a part of your universe! I want my life back!"

"Too bad, it's either living in my world or dying in it. Die in it and you'll lose all hope of restoring things, live in it and you live in hell."

. . . . .

I woke up, Raven was nowhere in sight. It was dark outside too. Where was he? I got off the bed; something was telling me to go outside. So I did.

**Me: I gotta hug the person that made this comic TwT it's so funny. **

** . . . . .**

** Raven: Cheryl… What are you watching? **

** Me: Idk o.o my friend told me to watch this vid called Gangnam style… some Kpop vid gone viral xD Can you guys understand what its saying?**

** Everyone: *shrugs***

** Me: It's so random xD O my god o.o *don't want to describe this part* **


	5. Hunger and Insanity

**Me: Need more pie TwT**

I walked, and walked. Continued… Continued…. Where am I even headed to? Am I sleep walking? All I could see was the red, and my shoes moving forward. Why can't I control myself! What's going on!?

No matter how much I kept trying to get in control of my body, nothing happened! My body was moving against its own will. This isn't good.

My stomach grumbled; am I sleep walking because I'm hungry? Why do I see everything around me so clearly then, even though it was practically black outside? But, where am I going? There was not a trace of food anywhere; none of my five senses could tell. Well you know… The blood looks pretty appetizing right now. It's red… Doesn't every piece of meat start out red?

Unaware of my actions, I fell to my knees and scooped up the blood with my palms. There's so much blood everywhere. I've always had dreams of everyone being dead; this is exactly how I pictured it. A bloody hell.

Am I actually drinking it? What… W-what's going on! Why can't I control myself!? But… You know… This taste is actually pretty unique, an indescribable, but very delicious flavor. Too bad I don't know who's blood this is.

Wait! What time is it? I looked up to the giant clock tower. 3 am? Shouldn't Raven have returned home by now? Maybe it would be best to head back now.

So I did, but… This is weird. There's a trail of this blood? Should I follow it? Wait… Do I even have a choice?

Of course my possessed body followed it. Maybe I should just give in; I mean how bad could it be? Everything is already terrible. The trail slithered around like a snake, it was obvious something was dragging it, and this blood is fresh too! I wiped up some blood with my index finger and sucked on it along the way. Eventually I found something, or SOMEONE. Ariel?

She was shivering, I still wasn't in control of my body! I couldn't say anything.

"A-Aisha?" she whimpered. Her clothes were stained red, not a hint of white left. "Are you going to try to kill me too?" Her eyes squeezed shut and she looked away, teeth clenched, as though she expected me to attack, and not only that, but her leg was broken too!

"Aisha~" There was another voice. It sounds familiar… I walked towards the cave where I heard it come from.

EVE! What was she doing! There was light coming from a small fire. She looked into the darkness of the cave.

"You're just in time to witness my creation of a new world!" She laughed a crazy and sinful laugh.

A bright light flashed, what was Eve doing with all those bodies in a cage? I stared in horror; at least on the inside I did, they were all half nasod! Half nasod undead? What the hell is wrong with the world!?

"Would you like to join them? I've taken so many nasod AND human lives, that I have felt so bad for taking. I decided to start a new era." She giggled.

No way was that Eve. Wait… What's going on with my body now? My arm raised by itself. "Plasma Cutter." I whispered.

What move was that!? I've never seen so much power. Everything was back to being dead in a second! Where did that come from? SO MANY QUESTIONS!

Eve screeched. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? MY HARD WORK! MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" She was on her knees with wide bloodshot eyes.

In truth, I had no idea what I had just done.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" She started using her special moves like crazy. You know when you have those dreams where you have no control over your body while something really bad is going on? This was one of those dreams, but sadly this was no dream.

My fingers twitched. Wait, they actually twitched! Something I meant to do! I made a dash for it! The daze was over! Eve was pretty mad, and I don't want to hurt her either. My teleporting power was still off, so all I could do was run with her right behind me. Oh no… Raven won't be here this time will he? It was too dark; the clock showed 3:10 am… Doesn't light usually start to come around 6? God I wish I hadn't slept in almost my entire life. Where do I go? Hide? Well obviously not considering what had happened last time! Fight? Eve is trying to kill me, I shouldn't be fighting. Do I just keep running then? My legs can't last forever! Lucky Eve can fly.

My energy was draining; the blood was looking pretty good again… SNAP OUT OF IT AISHA! This is no time to be going into a trance again! I slipped on the red.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" Eve was about to stab me.

I covered my head with my arms and prepared for the impact, but surprisingly felt nothing.

"R-Raven?"

"No."

I uncovered myself and lifted my head up. CHLOE?

"C-CHLOE?"

She nodded, "Don't think this means anything!"

"But I mean! I though you- dead- you- bad guy."

"I would suggest you run now!" She was using her bow to shield herself from Moby and Reby.

"Chloe! How dare you intrude! I was so sure Rena had finished you off! Why do you even help her! That worthless creature destroyed everything! What value is she to you?"

"I know that if she lives! I will no longer be an underdog like I am in this world! I know it!"

"You filthy witch!" Eve slashed at her.

"Chloe!" I wanted to help desperately.

"Run you moron! Don't think this means I won't kill you stranger!"

Stranger? I ran away, why am I always running? It's not fair! Where are my powers? What happened to them? I want them back! Why am I so weak? Why is CHLOE of all people protecting me? These questions are tearing my apart! I'm even too scared to use my staff as a weapon as I always have! If Elsword were here he'd be laughing at how weak I've become.

_"Fear is a weakness." _

"Huh?" I looked around. Where was that voice coming from?

_"Fear breaks a person. Someone who is afraid does not deserve to live in my universe."_

"Huh? I don't understand."

_"Void." _

"V-Void?" That same tearing sensation I had when I made the deal with the demon king returned! It hurts…

I was brushing my tongue against the bloodied ground. Why am I acting like such an animal!

_" Emotions are the source of fear. Insanity is the only way to defeat it." _

"N-No!"

_"Boo!"_

_ "Elsword stop trying to scare me! It's not even Halloween yet and it's not working." I huffed._

_ "Awwww… Werewolves used to be scary…. I blame Taylor Lautner." He threw the werewolf mask into the air. "Maybe I should just where cheap zombie make up like you."_

_ "What? I'm not wearing any make up." _

_ "*Gasp* That's your face? Oh god I could never compete with that, I give up on Halloween." _

_ "METEOR SHOWER!" _

_ . . . . ._

_ "Well this is just great! The house is on fire! Who did it this time?" Rena glanced at me and Elsword. _

_ We pointed to each other. _

_ Rena sighed, but started bursting out laughing, everyone else did too. We looked at them in confusion. _

_ . . . . ._

What was that? A memory of last Halloween? I wonder why it was a memory of Elsword. Wait… I remembered what had just happened. The voice, Eve, the undead nasods, Chloe, the blood, Ariel… Where am I now? It didn't look like I was at Raven's house. I was outside, but what I saw was so beautiful. The sun was slowly lifting up and reflecting on the water. I was on one of those outdoor netlike beds (FORGOT WHAT THEY ARE CALLED DX) obviously it was hand woven.

I saw a spike of red hair. "Elsword?"

He was shaking. Curled up and growling. Obviously he was trying to stop himself from attacking. "R-Run." His voice echoed. His eyes were still snow white and glowing.

"B-But I want to help y-"

"GO! RAVEN IS THE ONLY SANE ONE LEFT! GO!"

I jumped in shock and began to run seeing the familiar red on the ground. Elsword had saved me this time.

. . . . .

"AISHA!" I kept screaming. Where the hell did she go? It's not safe outside!

The clock tower wrung. 7 o'clock. I've been searching for hours! She owes me big time. I sighed and continued.

. . . . .

I heard Raven. Eventually I saw him. All I could do was run up to him and hug him, crying into his chest. He seemed startled, but began to pet my head gently.

"Aisha, what happened? Why are you covered in blood!?"

I sniffled, "That's the thing, I don't know what happened!"

He helped me walk home where I told him everything that had happened; except the blood drinking part. I didn't want him to know that.

He nodded understandingly. "That's strange. Elsword has never acted human towards anyone. He kills just about everything in sight. You're very lucky."

I nodded, "So far that's the only thing that's been letting me survive in life. Am I a burden to you Raven?"

"No! Why would you say that?"

"I feel so weak."

"You're not weak, just scared."

_"Fear is a weakness." _That same cold blooded line sent a chill down my spine. "I-I need to get in contact with the demon king again."

"Again?"

"Oh right, I got in contact with him in a dream."

He nodded. "Well, we should find you something to eat. Aren't you still hungry?"

"No I found some snacks. Not much, but enough to fill me up." I lied.

"Hmmm… Well okay. Then what do you want to do today?"

"Huh?"

"I'm assuming you can only contact the demon king in your dreams, so what will you do? Go to sleep again or see if you can find anything in town? I'll be there with you."

I thought, maybe I should explore the town a little bit more. All I've been doing is hiding. "I guess it would be a good idea to look around."

We both got up and left the house. Raven made sure that I was in his sights at all times. I explored the lab that I had hid in. Nothing but a bunch of glass and ripped up paper. We searched almost every building. Wait… Have I checked my mail yet? Maybe, there's something there? It couldn't hurt to check.

I opened the mailbox and whispered my name into it. A little box appeared. It was a gift from my teacher!

In no time it was open, there was a letter inside.

_Dear Aisha: I know something has gone wrong. You just disappeared. I thought you might need this, it'll help you when it's ready. I know you're still alive out there. Please don't give up on hope just yet. And Happy 17th Birthday. _

"Oh yeah." How long was I gone again? "Raven how old are you?"

"twenty six."

Wow so much can happen in only two years. I reached inside the box and pulled out a glowing purple pendant. It was pretty! I stuffed it into my pocket. Sensei said it would help. I hope I don't lose it.

There was also a giant spell book in the mailbox; maybe that could help! I lifted it up with all my strength. It was heavy! Raven took it from me and balanced it on his shoulder like it was nothing.

"H-hey! I could've carried it myself!"

"Sure you could've~" He chuckled.

. . . . .

We made back to the house. It was already sunset! Wow time flies when you're trying to save the world!

Raven slammed the book onto a desk and I started getting to work. This book helped a lot! It explained everything about different dimensions and DEALS. The key to breaking a deal is through blackmail? What does the demon king have that he would never want to lose? That would be too hard. There had to be some other way! I continued looking through. I could feel Ravens eyes; they were bored and felt like they were poking at me.

"Could you stop staring?"

"I could, but I don't want to."

"Sure you can, just look through some playboy magazines or something." ( XDDDDDDDDDDD)

"That sounds good, but…" His stomach growled, my ears perked. Oh god…

"There's a living, breathing girl in my house right in front of me!" He moaned.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it; I'm too busy right now."

He sighed, "Didn't we make a deal though?"

"True, but you never said you could tell me when you needed food."

"If I go hungry, you'll regret it soon."

"Can't you go outside and find something?"

"No… Most of the food has rotted, and I don't find it very pleasant to feed off of rotting dead girls."

"You were feeding off of one when I first saw you."

"Yeah, she was actually barely alive when I found her."

"Well just wait I think I've found something."

He groaned, "Fine, I'll be outside then."

He left. I felt kind of scared being alone again, but at least I was inside. I bit my pencil as I read through the directions of crossing through dimensions. This wasn't going to be easy obviously.

**Raven: P-Playboy magazines? Cheryl how do you even know about those? O_o**

** Me: XDDDDD I have no clue. **

** Playboy magazines have a lot of… Pictures… of girls **

** Elsword: XD Raven reading playboy magazines? *laughing in a corner* **

** Eve: That would be a… Disturbing sight. **

** Rena: *facepalm* now I have that picture in my head thank you very much. **

** Me: Well he's an incubus in this! So… Yeah xD awkward but sadly fits in with the story. **

** Aisha: XD okay… now I'm creeped out. **

** Raven: -/- *blushing madly* I would never- **

** Chung: Awww it's okay Raven :D Cheryl just put that to embarrass you.**

** Me: Yep xD **

** Eve: Well, it is true that almost every male human does have that certain period in his life where-**

** Everyone: EVE! *facepalms***

** Me: XD oh I love these awkward conversations R&R readers :D If you think this conversation is disturbing review that too xD cause we know it is. **


End file.
